Add Another to the Friends List
by ChaosGarden
Summary: Light really needs to get out more often and make new acquaintances; Squall, Cloud and Tidus know just what to do to fix that! Back story of Light and Cecil to "It all Started with a Nickname". Contains Yaoi.


**Add Another to the Friends List**

**Pairing: WoLxCecil**

**In my fics, I simply call WoL Light.**

**I hope it doesn't confuse you all ^^.**

**Takes place in modern day.**

**I guess you could say that this is a prequel of Light and Cecil's relationship to **_**It All Started with a Nickname.**_

**I might possibly do a prequel like this for Squall and Cloud. Who knows. LOL**

*****I don't recommend underage drinking!*****

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

One of Light's friends, only a handful mind you, kept urging the silverette to step out of his little boxed world and explore the rest of his surroundings. It was easy for Tidus to say that since the boy was a natural social butterfly. Light envied him slightly since talking to others came easily for the blonde. He on the other hand found it difficult to carry out a long conversation; especially with others who wouldn't really understand his fondness of solitude.

Light would rather sit in a quiet place and read than run around the local mall or entertainment area where a majority of the others his age hung out. Speaking of age, his birthday was two weeks away… A feeling of dread bubbled up in Light's stomach.

If he realized that his birthday was one month away, then that meant that Tidus and Cloud knew… which meant that Squall knew… they all knew… Light glanced around his apartment- he needed to find a good hiding space.

Last year when he turned 19 was dreadful. They had gathered in his apartment and brought liquor as well as beer and forced him to drink an entire six pack with his name written on it, literally. Tidus wasn't even at the legal age to drink yet! Light fuzzily remembered dancing in his bathrobe atop the wooden coffee table splayed out in the family room.

It was terrible.

His left eye twitched as he remembered Tidus snapping a few pictures. That little brat probably still had them too.

As if on cue, Light's cell phone rang. The song indicating that Squall was calling him. "Hey Squall."

"_Light, what're you up to right now?"_

"Uh… you probably already know."

A snort was heard from the other end of the line. _"Damn you need to get out more."_

"I'm perfectly fine right where I am." Squall, out of all of them, was probably one of the worst. Don't let that beautiful face fool you into thinking he's the 'tall, dark, and handsome' prince; oh no, Squall was definitely 'tall, dark and dangerous'. The guy had a gun fetish and liked wearing leather. Sure he had his ice prince nature but it wasn't to say that he was a bad guy. However, if you got on his bad side, you were in a world of pain. The man was very protective of his friends.

"_Let's go out tonight. You, Tidus, Cloud and myself."_

Light rolled his eyes. He really _did _need to get out more… "Fine… where?"

"_We were thinking about hitting up the amusement park that was set up last week next to Cally's."_

"What's the catch?" There was always a catch with these guys when it came with prying Light out of his cave.

A small pause from the other end gave it all away even though Squall assured that nothing was up. _"I swear Light, we aren't going to do anything."_

Light looked up at his ceiling. _Why of all people am I friends with them? _

"_You know you love us Light." _Squall's chuckle was heard as he knew exactly what his friend was thinking about.

"Yes, I wonder it daily." Light smiled slightly. He really did enjoy having close friends like them.

"_Anyways, I'll pick you up around seven alright? Tidus, Cloud and Cecil are playing Rock Band and I plan on going to the store and buying myself a pair of ear plugs. Tidus and Cloud can't sing for shit."_

The silver haired boy let out a bark of sarcastic laughter. His friends were highly amusing. "Fine. I'll see you in about an hour."

Then the third name stated by Squall sent alarm bells ringing. "Squall…"

Realizing what he accidentally said, the brunette hastily said his goodbye. _"Ah I have to go Light. I'll pick you up later. Bye."_

"Squa-" The sound of the line disconnecting cut off Light's inquiry.

"Damn you Squall…" Light snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his jeans pocket. It was five past six… that means that they all would be here to pick him up in fifty five minutes. They also include this Cecil.

Light stood from his plush leather chair by the window and walked into his bedroom to change and get ready for tonight. His friends were setting him up on a damn date, he just knew it. Sneaky bastards.

Before he knew it, seven o'clock rolled around and the ringing of his doorbell signaled the party's arrival. Light opened the front door and was greeted by an energetic blonde clad in blue jeans and a yellow jersey top who wrapped his arms around Light's waist. "Liiiight!"

The little bundle of excitement was pulled off by a much taller man wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with his signature necklace. Face as emotionless as ever, Squall shook rolled his eyes at the youngest boy. "Tidus don't kill him just yet."

"Sorry I'm just so happy that he's finally coming out with us!" One could practically see fireworks dancing around Tidus's body.

"That makes two of us." Cloud said quietly in the back. Unlike his jean wearing friends, he decided to go with camouflage shorts and a black top. "Some sunlight might do you some good my friend."

"I concur!" Tidus piped in.

"Shut up, the both of you." Squall rubbed his face and then turned to the side, making the person standing behind him the center of attention. "Light, this is Cecil. Cecil, meet Mr. Caveman."

Tidus erupted into laughter at Light's sour expression. This really never did get old.

"Uh… hi Light." Cecil waved slightly. He was dragged into this mess by Tidus who gave him no choice in the matter as they headed over to Light's apartment. Cecil thought he was just playing Rock Band with the others until they told him otherwise. So, he guessed that both he and Light were caught off guard by their friends.

Light sighed and gave a courteous nod. "Hi."

Cecil wasn't at all bad looking, he was actually quite beautiful. White hair cascaded down his back in wavy lengths and his grey eyes shone with excitement. He seemed to be alright…

"Now, let's all jump into the bat mobile and head off!" Tidus pumped his fist into the air.

Squall frowned and rolled his eyes. "It's not the bat mobile Tidus. Hell it's not even a car."

His statement fell on deaf ears as the boy was already running down the stairs towards the black Hummer.

Shaking his head, Cloud placed both hands on the brunettes back and lightly began shoving him towards the same direction the golden haired boy ran off in. "Just humor his little brain for a while longer."

Light sighed and closed his apartment door. "Well, I guess you and I will just have to humor our rag tag group of friend eh?"

Cecil laughed lightly. "I agree. So, why do they say you never leave your house?"

Another sour expression was found on Light's face. His friends really did have big mouths. It was probably Tidus who said that knowing that both Squall and Cloud wouldn't butt their noses into his business. But, there was no point in trying to hide the truth. The sooner he tells Cecil that he'd prefer staying at home rather than running around with them the sooner they can both go their separate ways. "I prefer staying at home reading rather than being extremely social like them."

"Ah, the reader type eh? That's nice. I prefer reading rather than being extremely active as well. But, it is nice getting out once in a while and meet interesting people like yourself, no?" Cecil smiled at Light and climbed into the large vehicle.

Light was caught off guard for a second when Cecil made that comment. Cecil thought that Light was interesting? They had only just met five minutes ago!

"Did you forget how to get into a vehicle or something Light?" Tidus jokingly called out to the man still standing outside of the Hummer.

"Leave me alone." The silverette got into the truck and shut the back door.

Tidus laughed, making Light turn his attention towards the other blonde. "What?"

"Oh you're just so much fun to make fun of!" The grin encompassing the energetic youth's face was contagious. Squall chuckled as Cloud simply shook his head and glanced out of the passengers side window.

"So says the baby out of the group." Light was not without his own arsenal of friendly snappy comebacks.

This made Squall smirk, Cloud close his eyes and shake his head while Cecil snickered in the back as Tidus crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. The rest of the car ride to the amusement park followed a similar, friendly, joking tune mainly between Tidus and… Tidus. Cloud was content simply staring out the window quietly while Squall continued driving, every so often replying to Tidus's rant. Light and Cecil broke off from the main conversation the other three were having and developed their own little plotline.

"Wait so you go to Dissidia University too? How come I've never seen you around?" Cecil glanced curiously towards Light.

"Well… I don't really hang out too much on campus. Since I have my own place off of main, I stay mostly to myself." Light admitted to himself that he really did sound like a complete loner. He hadn't fully realized that he was missing out on so much…

"You should come hang out with us more often. It's funny how you and I share the same friends but we ourselves have never met prior to this."

"It's good that we've finally met now though."

"I agree. You're a nice guy, Light"

"Same for you. So what hobbies do you have?"

"Well, it may sound strange but, I love the arts."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well… painting and drawing mostly but… this may sound weird but, I like to sing…" A feint blush crept across pale cheeks. It was rather cute.

"Ah, so that's why Squall said that only Cloud and Tidus couldn't sing earlier…"

Cecil laughed. "Yeah, those two… are a lost cause."

"Well, I don't sing-nor will I ever try to- so you don't have to worry about me harming your eardrums."

Again, the silver eyed man's laugh made Light smile pleasingly.

What're you majoring in?"

"Bio Chemistry. You?"

"Engineering."

"Alright brainiacs stop talking about your smart genes and get moving outta this Hummer." Tidus broke in on their conversation, making the two glance outside the window and notice the rollercoaster rides and other entertainment opportunities littering the immediate area.

Squall and Cloud were already standing outside of the black vehicle; the brunette pulled at one of the blonde spikes, making the other cringe and bat away the offending hand.

"You like rollercoasters right?" Cecil's eyes were lit up with unconcealed anticipation.

"Sure…" As soon as Light uttered those words, he immediately wished that he hadn't.

"Wonderful." A devious smirk pulled from on side of Cecil's face to the other. "Because we are going to ride that one."

Light's eyes followed the pointed finger towards the tallest ride at the park: Apollo's Chariot. The loops and drops made Light's head spin. He should've just said no to tagging along with the group. Why in the world did he ever agree?!

-------

Three hours, four large buckets of fries and seven corndogs later, the group piled into Squall's black Hummer yet again and set of back home.

Cloud had fallen asleep in the front seat, his head resting against the window as Squall absentmindedly ran his hand up and down the other's thigh. The blonde had gotten quite cold as soon as the sun went down but it hadn't hindered him from having fun and enjoying the time spent with friends.

Tidus's head was against the back to the headrest as his mouth hung open, allowing the slight snoring noise to reverberate throughout the car.

Cecil felt his phone buzz in his pocket and reached to get it. Opening it, he frowned which made Light quirk a brow in curiosity. "What is it Cecil?"

"Mnh… I forgot that I had this paper due tomorrow morning. Earlier I had set an alarm to remind me but I guess I had it set on the wrong day… oh well, guess I'll be pulling an all nighter…"

"What class is it for?"

"Oh… uh European History 203 with Row. It's not that hard just tediously annoying."

"Hey I had that class already last semester, same professor too no less. If you want uh… I can help you with it tonight…"

"Yeah, that'd be great." The white haired boy nodded as Squall pulled up to Light's apartment.

"Well then I guess we will be seeing you two later then? Be nice Light." Squall chuckled as Light delivered him a fierce glare.

"Don't take advantage of Cloud since he's asleep Squall."

"Good thing that it was a mutual agreement the first time we did it."

"Squall!" Light gasped.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Had lots of fun today guys, we will definitely need to get you out more often pal. Goodnight you two." The brunette driver waved them off and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Drive safe!" Cecil waved back as the black Hummer's lights disappeared around the corner.

"Well, lets get you started on this paper."

The two walked into Light's apartment, kicked off their shoes and sat down at the kitchen table. Light told Cecil to make himself at home while he went to get his laptop and history binder from last semester that he somehow managed to not throw away. "Alright, so since Row is dishing out the same paper topic, it'll be easier to accomplish."

Another three hours quickly ticked by and around 1am, Light grabbed the printed seven pages of paper from the tray, stapled them together, and handed the bundle to the other. Cecil had his head on the table, white-silver hair fanning across the top. Light didn't know why he was so helpful to the other. Wasn't it just yesterday that he was assuring himself that being alone was better? Now that the apartment had some noise added to it, being alone didn't sound all that appealing anymore. It was fun, hanging out with the others; maybe he really should do it more often.

"Hey, Cecil?"

"Mn?" Violet grey eyes locked with Light's own.

"You can stay here tonight. Uh… I'll give you some clothes to change into…" Light looked away and rubbed the back of his head. It's not like he was going to send the guy out in the middle of the night, he wasn't that mean.

"Great. Thanks for all your help." Cecil smiled sleepily as Light nodded and retreated back into his room to get sleeping clothes for the other. Grabbing a pair of black pjama pants and a white top with DU printed on the front in blue and yellow lettering, the silverette homeowner thought of the sleeping arrangements… It was a single room apartment with one master bedroom. He couldn't give Cecil the couch, that thing wasn't all that comfortable to sleep on.

Nabbing a pillow and a large comforter from his linen closet, Light traipsed back into the main area, threw the sleeping items on the floor near the sofa and handed the clothes to Cecil. "Here you go. You can get the bed-don't give me any of that 'you take your bed' nonsense."

Cecil's argument was halted by the other who practically read his mind. "I don't want to throw you out of your own bed Light…"

Light rolled his eyes and smirked. "Don't worry about it. This sofa here is quite comfortable." He petted the leather armrest, trying to ensure his temporary housemate that he'd be fine.

"Alright…"

"Good, now, go change and get some sleep. If you look under the sink cabinet, there's a still packaged toothbrush you can use. Help yourself to it." Light was already walking towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Cecil walked into the bedroom, shut the door, and observed the room. A large queen sized bed lay in the center followed by two nightstands on either side of the table. A large dresser with a mirror lay up against the front wall next to Cecil and on the right side of the room was two double doors leading to a small patio outside. It was a pretty nice apartment Light had for himself.

He changed into the sleeping clothes, brushed his teeth and then plopped down onto the large sleeping expanse. Boy this bed was comfy! Cecil sighed and quickly fell asleep.

Light lay there on the not-so-comfy sofa starting at the ceiling. _I need to buy a new couch. This sucks. Might as well sleep on the floor. But the floor gets cold… Why the hell did I buy this thing anyways? I hope Cecil sleeps well. Did I change the sheets? I think I did… Yeah, I did. He's quite an interesting person, I will admit. Damn you Squall, Cloud and Tidus. _

The silverette turned on his side and pulled his legs that were dangling off the edge of the couch closer towards him. _Classes tomorrow starting at 1pm… I guess I can sleep in some… _

His mind then traveled to his new friend residing in his bed. _I wonder when he has classes tomorrow… Maybe I should wake him up earlier in the morning? What if he doesn't like to be woken up early? He could be like Cloud and glare the shit out of you... My friends are all nut cases. Known them since freshman year and now we're in the middle of our sophomore year at Dissidia. Tidus no matter how much you try, you're still going to be the baby of our rag tag group. Damn kid acts more like a child than a child._

Light laughed silently as his mind conjured up a grinning Tidus at a candy store. Squall was like the elder brother, Cloud was the middle man, Tidus the little squirt who got into trouble, and Light himself was like the watchful mother. Light was only a few months younger than Squall, 20, three months older than Cloud, 19, and one year older than Tidus, who just turned 19. Just because the boy was very childlike didn't not, by any means, imply that he wasn't intelligent. The energetic youth had skipped a grade back in elementary school and was now on their level.

He loved his friends dearly.

Sleep soon pulled him away from his thoughts and musings of his friends.

Cecil awoke from his slumber and glanced at the clock on the nightstand; the red digits reading 9:28am. _No class till noon so… _

He arose from the bundled ball of blankets and padded quietly into the kitchen. Light said that he could make himself at home so the first thing on Cecil's slightly groggy mind was making coffee. The guy fiddled around in the kitchen, trying to find where Light kept the coffee and finally found it. He sighed, began the brew and sat down at the kitchen table to await the welcoming drink.

Glancing over towards the couch, Cecil failed to see Light sleeping on it. Instead, the man lay sprawled out on the floor, head underneath the coffee table. Cecil walked over towards the other. He wasn't sure if he should wake him or not. Sleeping on the floor didn't seem all the comfortable. Didn't he imply that the couch was fine?

The shorter male tested out the 'comfy' couch by leaning his hands on the cushions and grimacing. This thing was as hard as a rock! Well, since he was already up, that meant that Light could get his bed back. Cecil leant down near the sleeping body and called out to it. "Light? Hey, wake up…"

Light opened his eyes and sat up, not knowing that he was underneath the coffee table and smacked his head against it. Cecil cringed as bone met wood. That'd had to hurt.

"Ngh!... damn…" Light rubbed at the ache. How the hell did he end up there?

"Oooh… that's gotta hurt… you ok?" Cecil tried not to laugh but a snicker trickled out. It was quite funny seeing someone do that.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine…" Light wriggled out from his sleeping spot and clambered up onto the couch. "You're up early."

"Well, I have class at noon."

"Hn…" Light was still trying to make his brain think straight.

"I… I'm making coffee, you want some?"

Light grinned. Ah, the delicious, intoxicating smell of coffee in the morning. "Sure."

Three coffee mugs downed and clothes changed, Cecil was standing at the entrance door. "So, thanks for your help. It was a lot of fun last night with everyone. I'll… see you around?"

Light rubbed at his stomach and gave a small grin. "Yeah, I'll definitely be around."

Cecil returned the smile with a broad grin and opened the door. "Great. See you later Light."

Silver hair stepped into the sunlight and Light watched the other walk towards the bus stop before shutting the door. Another thought penetrated his mind. He didn't get Cecil's number!

Groaning and rubbing his face, Light walked back into the kitchen to clean out the used coffee mugs and found a small folded piece of paper with his name on it.

_Light,_

_(331)729-4437_

Light's lips quirked and quickly plugged the numbers into his phone. Damn, he was acting like a little kid with a new friend… Tidus was rubbing off on him.

-------

Over the next month that came and went, Light and Cecil grew closer together and then finally decided to start going out. Light was actually seen out in public more, making the others continuously pick on him which in turn made Cecil laugh at the other's annoyed expressions. What was he to do? They were right about Light not getting out enough and hanging out with them. But, with Cecil pulling him here and there, the elder silverette found himself thoroughly enjoying the companionship. Why he had decided to stay at home and not mingle was a thing of the past.

He had already asked Cecil if he'd like to move in with him next semester instead of living in the dorm rooms. The other silver haired teen quickly agreed. Light really did miss the good tasting coffee that was made every morning…

Soon, December 17th rolled around and it was the day Light was dreading. He didn't know what to expect from the others until a phone call ordered him to dress nicely and wait till they picked him up at 5.

Dress nicely… Light didn't own a tuxedo but he highly doubted that that's what his friends had wanted him to wear. So, ditching the penguin outfit idea, the silverette grabbed a pair of black jeans and a dark red polo long sleeve top. He bent down and tied on his favorite black Converse shoes as the doorbell rang. Grabbing his black jacket from the closet, Light walked to the entrance and opened the door to be greeted by Cecil's smiling face and an enveloping hug. "Happy birthday Light."

"Thanks Cecil."

"You look good." A sly grin made itself present on Cecil's face.

Light quirked a brow. "Oh really? You're not to shabby looking yourself there love."

It was true; Cecil looked mighty delicious in his outfit consisting of tight navy blue jeans that clung to his butt and a white turtleneck. Light subconsciously licked his lips which made Cecil laugh. "Stop thinking like that."

"Hey!" Squall's bellow from the car caught the two's attention standing at the apartment. "You two coming or not?"

Tidus's blonde spikes popped out of the rear window. "Into the clown car!"

"Shut up Tidus." Squall began shutting the open rear window and slightly caught the younger's head in it making him squirm before pulling his head through.

Cecil grabbed Light's hand in his own and pulled him towards the car. "Come on."

Light smiled at the other and allowed himself to be lead to the Hummer. The ground was covered in a light blanket of snow, making everything seem more innocent. Their footsteps left little reminders on the fluffy whiteness layering the earth.

-------

All in all, the dinner was great. Squall had made reservations for the party at Magnolia's bar and grille; a nice, not ritzy, restaurant where the food was delicious and satisfying. No crazy pranks were made, to Light's amazement, and no food was hurled across the table. But when Tidus smiled and said he'd be right back, Light knew not to take anything for granted anymore. When the boy sat back down, Light immediately narrowed his eyes, asking him what he just did.

Not moments later was there a parade of waiters and waitresses swarming around their table singing happy birthday as a piece of sliced chocolate cake with a candle emitting from the enter was set before the birthday boy. Light sighed and looked around the table at his friends before he blew out the candle. His wish was already granted.

The group had left the restaurant and pilled back into the black Hummer, heading off to drop people off. Arriving at Light's house, the man got out and was followed by Cecil. This made Light's heart pump a little faster; trying not to let his mind wander to darker places… It wasn't uncommon that Cecil stayed the night, no, the guy had already, with Light's pestering, moved in a vast majority of his belongings. But tonight was Light's birthday and…

"Behave you two." Cloud's blue gaze connected with both Light and Cecil's as Squall quirked a brow.

They all said their thanks and goodbyes and departed once more, leaving Light and Cecil standing outside in the dark as snowflakes fell from the sky.

Cecil once again linked his fingers with Light's and pulled the elder towards the apartment. "So, let's get outta this cold eh?"

Light gulped as they neared the entrance and pulled out his keys, opening the door. As soon as the door was closed, said male was pushed back against the door and his lips were connected with Cecil's own. Damn the guy was demanding. Light liked it. They had made out before but this time was different. Cecil was already taking off Light's jacket as well as his own, dropping them on the floor near the entrance.

"Cecil…Ngh." Light leaned his head back as he felt the boy's lips dance across his neck.

"Come." The shorter silver haired boy grinned and detached himself from the other, walking towards the master bedroom. Light let out a small predatory growl and followed the other.

Cecil leaned back on the bed and opened his arms towards Light who still stood by the doorway. "This is my gift to you, Light."

That was Light's undoing. He pulled off his shirt and pounced onto the man on his bed, nuzzling the other's stomach, he pulled up the white shirt a little, revealing white expanses of flesh and began licking it. Cecil mewled and curled his fingers around the sheets as he felt Light's tongue dance around his abs.

"L-Light…"

The dominant male enjoyed the sound the other was making as he yanked off Cecil's top. Light kissed Cecil deeply and began toying with the other's nipples, rubbing and pulling them teasingly. Cecil's hands roamed Light's back and down towards his still clothed lower body where he slipped his hand into the hem of the black jeans and grasped the heated bulge.

Light moaned and bit into Cecil's neck, marking him. "Cecil…"

The elder kissed his way down Cecil's torso towards the boy's pants. He took his mouth and undid the button and zipper with it, all the while watching Cecil's reactions. The other boy was flushed beautifully as he bit his bottom lip. Light grinned and pulled the offending material off in one quick motion, leaving Cecil in only his briefs. The younger's member was already trying to break free from its confinements as Light toyed with the hem of the white undergarment before removing that as well.

Cecil lay before him deliciously, practically begging for him to be taken by the elder. Light stood and hastily removed his own pants, allowing them to pool at his feet by the bed before the swooped in and engulfed Cecil's cock in one fluid motion. The boy moaned loudly as he felt himself being consumed to the hilt. Grabbing at Light's hair, Cecil writhed underneath the others' touch.

"Oh… god… Light…."

Light moaned, sending vibrations through the engorged member and up Cecil's spine. He began circling his finger around the others' entrance before pushing it in, making the other grunt in slight discomfort before adjusting to the intrusion. One finger was followed by two then three as they stretched the tight space. Light's erection dripped with precum as he felt Cecil's innards clench his fingers, imagining what that grip would feel like with his cock buried deep within the other.

The larger man released the writhing boy's member from his mouth with a pop and quickly reached into the nightstand drawer for the lube, squirting it onto his hand and lathering up his cock before angling himself at Cecil's entrance. "You sure?"

Nodding, Cecil grinned deviously. "More than sure. I want to feel you inside me."

Light smirked, hooked one pale leg over his shoulder, and pushed the head of his cock into the tight ring of muscle. Cecil threw his head back and moaned, feeling himself being split open as Light continued pushing himself all the way in. A few tears cascaded down Cecil's face, making the elder a little worried. He didn't want to hurt him…

"Cecil? You alright?"

Said boy bit his lip and nodded as he brought his arm across his eyes, trying to hide away his pain. Light pushed the hand away and bent closer to connect his lips with Cecil's, trying to get the other's attention drawn away form the pain below. The larger male pulled out then pushed back in, making the younger gasp and moan.

Cecil's body was finally adjusting to the intrusion and the pain was ebbing away, allowing delightful pleasure to encompass his entire being. "Yes… Light… Ha…"

Light felt Cecil's legs wrap around his midsection as he thrust faster into the tight heat. He pulled the moaning boy up so that Cecil was sitting in Light's lap as he plunged deeper, making Cecil's head loll back as he panted heavily. Light's hips were dancing madly, trying to find the release he had so long desired. Cecil gripped the other's silver locks and pulled them as he moaned out his completion.

"Light!"

The firm walls Light's member was buried in contracted, squeezing him for all he was worth as he ejaculated into the shaking body before him. "Oh god… Cecil!"

Cecil's cum spurted out across their chests and bellies in white ribbons as he felt himself being pumped full of Light's essence. His mouth was hanging open and he was still panting heavily as Light pulled himself from Cecil's body, allowing some of his cum to drip out of the other's entrance.

Light collapsed onto the bed and pulled Cecil's body towards him and kissed the other deeply. "That was a great gift."

"Glad you enjoyed it. No refunds." Cecil snuggled into Light's warm body and kissed his neck.

"Only if it's faulty merchandise."

"You implying something mister?" Cecil smirked up at a grinning Light.

"Not at all love, not at all."

Cecil soon drifted off into sleep, leaving Light to ponder the past semester. He was extremely grateful to his friends that they had their persistent ways of dragging Light out on their little escapades as well as introducing him to Cecil. The years to come at Dissida University were going to be more interesting than that of freshman year, that was for sure.

Light was definitely going to get out more.

**

* * *

The end**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**I hope to see some reviews ^_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
